Cyberspace
by Holz9364
Summary: Van Pelt accidentally tells Jane that Lisbon has facebook, Jane adds Lisbon & annoys the crap out of her, the result includes a stapler & stitches. Jisbon & hinted Grigsby. I added a 2nd chapter :D
1. Chapter 1

**Cyberspace**

It was a slow day at the CBI. The team didn't have a case so Jane had decided to amuse himself by annoying the team members. Lisbon had hidden away in her office so Jane turned to his next victim, Van Pelt.

She was clicking away on her computer when he started on her, "So Grace, how is the 'secret' relationship with Rigsby going?" He asked from the sofa.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes, "Shut up Jane." She retorted in annoyance.

He smiled a little, knowing he was getting to her, "Not so well then." He said and she grimaced a little at him, "Its really none of your business."

Jane grinned, "Ah, but you see it is because I'm on the same team as you and your 'secret' lover, I'm really a witness to the act -"

He was cut off by his phone ringing, he was confused to see that he had a text message from Lisbon, she was in her office, could she not be bothered to come into the bullpen to talk to him?

Curiosity getting the better of him he forgot about niggling Van Pelt and opened the text which simply said;

'_Dear Jane._

_Leave Van Pelt alone or I will shoot you, I have 9 guns hidden in this place you know._

_Lisbon.'_

Jane chuckled at first, but then a frown set into his features; he had been speaking softly to Van Pelt and was well out of hearing range of her office. The door was shut and so were all the windows and blinds, she couldn't have heard him or even seen him annoying Van Pelt.

A glance to Van Pelt told him something was up, she was smirking a little as she looked at her computer screen.

"It appears that Lisbon is psychic." He commented lightly.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes, "Oh that could be it." She began, pausing for tension, "Or." She paused again and Jane rolled _his_ eyes at _her_ this time.

"Spit it out woman." He muttered impatiently.

Van Pelt smiled cheekily at him, "Or I could have told her that you were annoying me on facebook."

Van Pelts words made Jane grin broadly, "Lisbon has facebook?" He asked and at Van Pelts cautious nod, Jane rushed over to the computer at his desk, the computer he _never_ used.

Van Pelt watched in shock as he powered the pc up, "What are you doing Jane?" She asked, seeming both amused and confused.

Jane grinned at her, "Going on facebook." He said and Van Pelt realised with a jolt what she had inadvertently done.

"That's a bad idea." She said, but Jane just shrugged as he put in his password and waited for the internet home page to load.

"Not that it matters." Van Pelt said airily, "She won't accept your friend request."

Jane just chuckled, "Van Pelt, you're forgetting that Lisbon is madly in love with me, of course she will accept my friend request."

Van Pelt scoffed, "Whatever you say Jane." She commented, brushing him off.

She didn't say anything after that and with a grin Jane logged onto his rarely used facebook, he had gotten it a few months ago because Rigsby said it was pretty cool, but then he hadn't used it. His only friend on the site was Rigsby, rather sad really. He realised he had a few friend requests, some were people he didn't know, but he accepted Sophie Miller and Cho then with a grin typed 'Teresa Lisbon' into the search bar. At once her page popped up on the screen and although he already knew everything about her, well so he thought, he read the 'Info' section of the page.

It was all pretty simple stuff, 'Sex - Female' yup he had figured that one out. 'Relationship Status - Single' He knew that too. 'Interested In - Men' Another thing he had figured out for himself. The next part was a bit more interesting though, it read 'Looking For - Friendship, Dating.' He hadn't known that Lisbon actually wanted a boyfriend, interesting indeed. Her hometown was set as Sacramento, which he already knew.

The 'Bio' part of the page was what he had been eager to read, but Lisbon being Lisbon she kept it relatively simple.

**'_My name is Teresa Lisbon, I'm a Special Agent for the CBI in Sacramento where I grew up and live. I have 3 brothers who all live in California as well. My job is hard work, but it makes a difference in the world and that's important.'_**

So Lisbon, short and simple, yet meaningful. He browsed through her interests and chuckled when he saw 'Castle' and 'Firefly' in the TV section, he knew she had a thing for Nathan Fillion.

He grinned as a pop-up in the corner of the screen told him that she had accepted his friend requested so he refreshed the page and clicked onto her wall. Her last post was about 10 minutes ago and read.

**'_I have locked myself up in my office so that Patrick Jane can find someone who isn't me to annoy.'_**

In the comments section Van Pelt had written, _'**Thanks a lot for that, he's now annoying me.'**_

Underneath Van Pelts comment Lisbon had replied, **_'Sorry Van Pelt, I'll sort him out for you.'_**

Jane grinned and typed into the comment box, **_'Excuses Lisbon, you didn't lock yourself in your office so I wouldn't annoy you, you locked yourself in your office because you can't be around me for too long without feeling the need to express your undying love for me.'_**

With a smirk he hit send and Lisbon replied a few minutes later with, **_'In your dreams Jane, If I'm so 'in love' with you why is throwing a stapler at your head a daily occurrence?'_**

He chuckled at her response, ah dear Lisbon, she was unique that was for sure, he was about to reply when a friend request from Van Pelt popped up, he accepted and then continued to write back to Lisbon, **_'You can deny it Lisbon, but we both know the truth.'_**

Lisbon didn't comment after that so Jane set about finding himself some friends, once he had added all 3 of Lisbons brothers, Kristina Frye and a couple of people he had met through CBI cases Jane continued to browse through Lisbons wall.

Most of her posts were about her day and a lot of them were insulting towards him. She and Van Pelt talked a lot on facebook too, arranging yoga lessons and lunch meetings. Cho occasionally talked to her and Rigsby had left a few comments on her wall. Next he raided her photo albums, she only had two, they were entitled 'work' and 'family'

The 'family' folder contained about 40 photos of different occasions, the photos started when Lisbon looked in her early 20's and were up until recent times. There were Christmases, thanksgivings, birthdays, everything in there.

Next he curiously looked in the 'work' folder, he smiled as he looked at some of the photos he had forgotten were taken. There were a lot of her birthday, he remembered Van Pelt having a camera, there were group pictures and individual pictures, the last two photos were his favourite though, one of the pony he had given her and one of them both smiling brightly at the camera. He chuckled a little as he set the photo as his profile picture, Lisbon would have something to say about that no doubt.

The other photos in the 'work' folder were of random events, movie nights at the CBI, they had abused the use of the TV that was meant to be used for viewing surveillance footage and watched cheesy romantic films instead. There were photos of team nights both at the CBI and in bars near it, there were even a few photos that had just been taken around the office. One was of him sleeping on the sofa, his mouth hanging open a little and Rigsby standing over him with his thumbs up.

He scrolled down to the comments and found Rigsby making fun of him, **_'Hah, the famous Patrick Jane finally pictured looking stupid, he's human just like the rest of us!'_**

Jane rolled his eyes and read Lisbons comment underneath Rigsbys, **_'That's a bit harsh Rigsby, besides he looks kinda cute.'_**

Jane grinned at the words, he read them again to be sure he had seen them right and then he looked at Rigsbys response, **_'Don't EVER let Jane know you said that Boss!'_**

Underneath Van Pelt had put her opinion into the mix, **_'I think he might burst with smugness if he saw that comment, he would see it as a way to 'prove' that you are 'madly' in love with him.'_**

Lisbon had written in response, **_'Yeah cause I'm clearly 'SO' in love with him, pfft.'_**

And the last comment on the photo was by Cho, who had written straight to the point in the same way he spoke,** _'You and Jane do have a lot of sexual tension.'_**

He noted that underneath Cho's comment in blue writing was,** _'Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Tommy Lisbon, David Lisbon and Sean Lisbon like this.'_**

Being Patrick Jane he couldn't resist commenting so with a smirk he began to formulate his own comment to add to the photo, **_'Why Lisbon thank you for posting this photo of me looking so incredibly cute as you put it. I always knew you were lying when you said my charm didn't affect you, I guess we're just lucky Hightower doesn't have facebook or she would spot our sexual tension and fire us both.' _**

He knew he was being a wise ass when he added a smiley face and lots of kisses and he knew the moment Lisbon read the message because her voice called, "JANE!" In the way that meant he was to get to her office in under 5 seconds or have a gun held to his head.

Van Pelt appeared to understand what was going on as she watched Jane walk towards Lisbons office, she sniggered a little as he walked through the door which promptly slammed after him.

As soon as the office door slammed shut the elevator doors pinged open and Rigsby and Cho walked into the bullpen, they had just returned from lunch.

Rigsby frowned, "What did we miss?" He asked in confusion as he looked at the door which had just slammed shut.

"Jane added Lisbon on facebook." Van Pelt said, as her way of explanation, immediately Rigsbys eyes widened as he realised what had happened, "Ah, can't believe we missed it."

Van Pelt smirked, "Log onto facebook and you can read it all." She said with a laugh.

...

Inside Lisbons office one Senior Agent was not amused, to put it lightly.

"Do you have to be a pain in the ass ALL the time? Even on facebook?" Lisbon asked in exasperation from her computer as she typed on her wall, **_'Once again I have the urge to hit my head off a wall, really hard and whose fault might it be? Patrick Jane's of course.'_**

She knew Van Pelt would be reading the comment with a snigger in the bullpen as she turned her attention to Jane who grinned smugly, "Yup." He said.

She rolled her eyes and he grinned at her, if possible, an even wider grin than before, "So now I finally see the truth Lisbon." He said in a very serious tone of voice.

She gave him a dirty look, "What are you talking about Jane?" She asked in exasperation.

He shrugged and replied, "That you are madly in love with me of course."

She glared at him for a moment and then something hard and metal collided with his head.

**A few hours later… (Narrated through facebook posts)**

**Patrick Jane **just spent 4 hours in the ER with **Teresa Lisbon** getting stitches. Ah don't you love having such a good work relationship with your boss that she throws staplers at you?

_**August 2nd**__**, 6.04pm.**_

_Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon **: You know you deserved it Jane and the next time you piss me off it will be a bullet instead of a stapler =] .

**Patrick Jane** : I wouldn't make such threats on facebook Lisbon, someone might think your serious ;) .

**Teresa Lisbon : **I AM serious, ugh, I'm not even going to entertain you by continuing this discussion.

**Grace Van Pelt : **I'm not taking sides or anything, but you did kinda deserve it Jane…well not the stitches part…

**Wayne Rigsby : **Yeah man, you were totally asking for it. Plus I don't think Lisbon MEANT to hit you that hard.

**Teresa Lisbon : **Oh trust me, Lisbon did, she really did.

**Patrick Jane : **_Grace Van Pelt - _Exactly! The stitches were too far.

_Wayne Rigsby - _Of course she meant it, she's Lisbon.

_Teresa Lisbon - _I don't doubt it m'dear.

**The End!**

**Just a bit of fun tbh, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading! xx**


	2. More, More, More

**Cyberspace - Chapter 2**

**A/N - I made another chapter! Yays. this is done like in the style of facebook posts, hope you enjoy! :D****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **has just had an entertaining movie night at **Teresa Lisbon**'s house with **Grace Van Pelt**, **Wayne Rigsby **and **Kimball Cho**. It appears Lisbon has a soft spot for psychos if they're 'hot' … I don't think I will ever be able to watch 'Law Abiding Citizen' again after that…

_**September 7**__**th**__**, 11.47pm.**_

_Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt and Red John like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **Do you want the world to know about your Jessica Alba obsession? :)

**Patrick Jane: **That was a low blow Lisbon.

**Red John: **I'm a hot psycho Lisbon ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **I'm slightly worried…

**Patrick Jane: **Back off RJ.

**Red John: **Don't worry PJ, I ain't stealing your woman…but I may kill her. =]

**

* * *

**

**Teresa Lisbon: **In a theoretical situation if you wanted to kill a certain blonde haired, blue eyed consultant would a knife or a gun be a more effective murder weapon?

_**September 10**__**th**__**, **_**3.27pm.**

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **Ah I know the consultant you speak of. He's a charming bloke, very handsome too ;).

**Teresa Lisbon: **GO. DIE.

**Red John: **NOOOOOO! DON'T KILL HIM. I WANNA DO IT.

**Patrick Jane: **People are fighting over who gets to kill me…I always envisioned people fighting over me in a different scenario.

_Grace Van Pelt, Teresa Lisbon, Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **World it is time for you to know the truth…**Teresa Lisbon **and I are in LOVE.

_**September 12**__**th**__**, 10.30am.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **For the last time Jane I don't love you!

**Patrick Jane: **Why did you kiss me today then?

**Grace Van Pelt: **WHAT? When was this? :o.

**Wayne Rigsby: **You kissed the boss? Did she punch you?…

**Kimball Cho: **About time.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Did you HAVE to bring that up on facebook Jane?

**Patrick Jane: **Perfect opportunity to tell the world of our love my dear. Oh and Grace, it was yesterday at the ranch when we were questioning the farmer. Rigsby…she actually didn't punch me, I know, I was surprised too.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Convenient that you 'forgot' to mention the fact that I only did it to distract you so you wouldn't insult the farmer and get stabbed with his pitchfork! I should have let him stab you!

**Patrick Jane: **Aw you don't mean that Lisbon, we both know that it was more than a kiss of distraction ;D.

**Madeline Hightower: **JANE! LISBON! My office, NOW!

**Wayne Rigsby: … **Oops.

**

* * *

**

**Wayne Rigsby: **Just had a brilliant weekend at the cabin in the woods, relaxing and swimming in the lake 3 .

_**September 19**__**th**__**, 10.46pm.**_

_Grace Van Pelt likes this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **Did you have a good time skinny dipping with Grace ? =]

**Teresa Lisbon: **JANE!

**Grace Van Pelt: **I wasn't even there Jane!

**Patrick Jane: **Of course you were, Rigsby is a big scaredy cat he wouldn't go for a romantic weekend at the cabin in the woods alone, you must have been with him.

**Wayne Rigsby: **I'm currently wondering why I haven't deleted you as a friend yet Jane…

**Patrick Jane: **=]

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **is currently hiding from **Teresa Lisbon**. After i found out that her favourite song is about me she got annoyed and for some reason that I honestly can't comprehend tried to throw another stapler at me!

_**September 28**__**th**__**, 2.34pm.**_

_Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **It is NOT about you!

**Patrick Jane: **Lisbon don't deny the truth.

**Wayne Rigsby: **What is the song?

**Patrick Jane: **Mine by Taylor Swift.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Aww!

**Teresa Lisbon: **How is about you? I didn't meet you in college. Hah.

**Patrick Jane: **That is true, but you are a careless mans careful daughter and I did make a rebel out of you.

**Teresa Lisbon: **You SO didn't and you aren't mine.

**Patrick Jane: **Ah, but you wish I was ;)

**

* * *

**

**Grace Van Pelt: **just had a lovely week off in Iowa! Missed home so much!

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, 10.26pm.**_

_Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon like this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **Did your parents like Rigsby? =]

**Wayne Rigsby: **I wasn't there…

**Teresa Lisbon: **You so were Rigsby.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Uh no…it was just me.

**Teresa Lisbon: **So it's just a strange coincidence you asked for the exact same leave and took a taxi to the airport together? Wow, that's really strange!

**Patrick Jane: **Your good my dear.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yes, I am.

**Patrick Jane: **And you know it ;)

**Grace Van Pelt: **Alright, enough flirting on my page…you're clogging up my inbox with notifications!

**Patrick Jane: **=]

* * *

**Teresa Lisbon: **is covered in chocolate cake, I blame Rosie.

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, 3.40pm.**_

_Patrick Jane, Tommy Lisbon, Sean Lisbon and David Lisbon like this._

**(Comments)**

**Tommy Lisbon: **That's my girl!

**Teresa Lisbon: **The little 'angel' decided she would rather throw the food than eat it.

**Wayne Rigsby: **She wasted cake?

**Patrick Jane: **I love that kid :D .

**Teresa Lisbon: **

Wayne Rigsby, yes, it should be a crime.

Patrick Jane, yeah because you joined in with the cake fight.

**Patrick Jane: **What can I say? I'm an 8 year old at heart.

**Teresa Lisbon: **You can say that again!

**David Lisbon: **You got the babysitting gig this weekend? Unlucky Tessie!

**Teresa Lisbon: **I don't mind, unlike you I have the patience to look after her Dave!

**David Lisbon: **So true!

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane **_to _**Teresa Lisbon: **Hello Tessie =]

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, 5.27pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **I hate you.

**Patrick Jane: **You really don't.

**Teresa Lisbon: **I really do.

**Rosie Lisbon: **Why are you talking on facebook? You are sitting next to each other on the couch.

**Patrick Jane: **Your 8 year old niece has facebook?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Uh… I guess so.

**Patrick Jane: **How is she on facebook? You're on the laptop and I'm on the notebook…

**Rosie Lisbon: **Mwahahaa.

**

* * *

**

**Teresa Lisbon: **My favourite colour is red Jane, not blue! Hah, you owe me $10.

_**October 3**__**rd**__**, 9.30pm.**_

_Red John likes this._

**Patrick Jane: **Damn!

**Red John: **I like red ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Why do I have you as a friend on facebook?

**Red John: **Because you love me?

**Patrick Jane: **How about you get off Lisbons page?

**Red John: **What ya gonna do about if I don't Pat old friend?

**Patrick Jane: **Kill you.

**Red John: **You *&*$! &^*%! £^^%^&&*!

**[Facebook has deleted this user for site violation.]**

**

* * *

**

**Wayne Rigsby: **is fed up of **Patrick Jane **and **Teresa Lisbon** fighting all day, just get over it and make up?

_**October 6**__**th**__**, 1.57pm.**_

_Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho like this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **She started it! She said my hair looked flat!

**Teresa Lisbon: **It was just a comment! You didn't have to say my face looked like a pigs butt!

**Patrick Jane: **You insulted my hair! My sexy hair!

**Little Red John in the Hood: **His hair is sexy.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Didn't his account get removed?

**Little Red John in the Hood: **I'm back for more b*^$%£*!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Your hair isn't sexy Jane. It's flat.

**Patrick Jane: **GTFO LISBON!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Does anyone know what he just said?…

**Wayne Rigsby: **Nope.

**Kimball Cho: **No idea.

**Grace Van Pelt: **No clue.

**Little Red John in the Hood: **I ken ;)

**Patrick Jane: **Red John is Scottish?

**I 3 YOU RJ!: **Red John kens. ;)

**Wayne Rigsby: **I'm so confused…

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **I have something very important to ask **Teresa Lisbon**. As the entire facebook world knows, we share a deep love. There is only one thing left to do now. Will you marry me ? ;)

_**October 8**__**th**__**, 4.38pm.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho, Tommy Lisbon, Sean Lisbon and David Lisbon like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **I am actually going to murder you.

**Patrick Jane: **No you aren't. You love me too much ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Just leave.

"So Lisbon."

Lisbon jumped at the sound of Janes voice, he was standing in her doorway grinning.

"You're so dead." She growled, yup, she actually growled at him.

Jane laughed and walked over, "Marry me Lisbon." He teased, "I got a ring and everything." With a smirk he held out a haribo ring to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "If I say yes do I get the sweet?" She asked, eyeing the jelly.

"Yup." He said brightly.

Lisbon smirked, "Sure Jane, I'll marry you."

Jane grinned and Lisbon was about to grab the sweet from him when he shook his head and put it on her engagement finger, "You have to do it the right way Lisbon." He told her as he dragged her out of the office and shouted to the entire corridor, "Look CBI, Teresa Lisbon has agreed to marry me!"

People came out from every single office to look at them and deciding that now was as good a time as ever for revenge Lisbon turned the tables and took Jane by surprise for once.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. And the entire corridor cheered.

Well until a certain tall, strict woman screamed at them to go to her office, but it was with a triumphant grin and a shocked Jane in tow that Lisbon did so.

**To Be Cont/The End?**

**YOU DECIDE. :D**

**Want more? Or is this as good a place as ever to end the fic?**

**Thanks for reading guys, I love you! xx**


	3. Halloween & Bonfire Night

**Cyberspace**

**Chapter 3 - Halloween & Bonfire Night**

**_A/N -So i'm going to post these every so often relating to events, this one has two events in it, there will be a Christmas & New Year one, then a Valentines Day one and so on, so I hope yoou will enjoy these little tidbits of the teams facebook life when I do post them!_**

**_

* * *

_Patrick Jane: **has finally decided what to dress up as to the CBI Halloween party!

_**October 28**__**th**__**, 7.09pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Wayne Rigsby: **I still don't know who to go as! Whats your costume?

**Patrick Jane: **Ohhh its terrifying Rigsby!

**Wayne Rigsby: **Yeah, but what _is _it?

**Patrick Jane: **Lisbon ;)

**Teresa Lisbon:** That's funny cus I was going as you for the exact same reason!

**Patrick Jane: **Lisbon I'm not scary, just freakishly sexy.

**Teresa Lisbon: **No, you're just freakish.

* * *

**Grace Van Pelt: **is just back from a day out shopping with **Teresa Lisbon **for tomorrow nights CBI party! It should be a fun night!

_**October 29**__**th**__**, 5:34pm.**_

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **Lisbon shops? o_O

**Teresa Lisbon: **No Jane, I _make_ all my own clothes.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Did you fail to notice that she _is _a woman?

**Kimball Cho: **No, I think he definitely notices that she's a woman.

**Teresa Lisbon: **CHO!

**Patrick Jane: **Cho is correct, trust me I _know _that Lisbon is a woman ;) I just didn't think girly was her thing.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Hah! Wait till you see her tomorrow night! ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **I might just die of embarrassment before then.

**

* * *

**

**Wayne Rigsby: **Halloween CBI office party = never again.

_**October 30**__**th**__**, 11:06pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **You didn't have fun cause you sulked all night after seeing Grace kiss hot mailroom guy!

**Wayne Rigsby: **Grace can kiss who she wants, I don't care.

**Patrick Jane: **So the fact that you're still in love with her doesn't make you mad when you see her kissing other guys? Wow that's weird.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Don't give me your crap Jane, I'm really not in the mood.

**Kimball Cho: **Quit sulking because of Van Pelt.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Stop talking about my social life on facebook!

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **has a newfound love for CBI office parties! The Halloween one was rather good fun.

_**October 31**__**st**__**, 12:23am.**_

_Teresa Lisbon and Grace Van Pelt like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon:** For an office party it wasn't too bad.

**Patrick Jane: **And its not every day you get to dance with me, eh Lisbon? ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yeah Jane cause you know dancing with you it just made my **LIFE**. *if you could see me right now I'd be rolling my eyes.*

**Patrick Jane: **Joke all you want Lisbon one day you will admit your undying love for me.

**Teresa Lisbon:** Never.

**

* * *

**

**Teresa Lisbon: **Who knew office Halloween parties could actually be fun? That's got to be a first.

_**October 31**__**st**__**, 9.45am.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Patrick Jane and Kimball Cho like this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **It was good and I have to admit I _did _like your costume, quite accurate actually.

**Kimball Cho: **I believe you calling Boss a sexy devil last night conveyed that you did indeed like her outfit Jane.

**Teresa Lisbon: **And thank you for choosing the moment Hightower walked over to say that Jane.

**Patrick Jane: **Why Lisbon you are so very welcome!

**Teresa Lisbon: **I was being sarcastic, ugh!

**Grace Van Pelt: **Janes right though Boss you're costume was really cool!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yours was too Grace =].

**Wayne Rigsby: **Yeah clearly hot mailroom guy has a thing for witches with dresses that are way too short …

**Grace Van Pelt: **Get a grip Rigsby.

**Patrick Jane: **Go Grace!

**Patrick Jane: **Hey Lisbon isn't this the part where you go 'GIRL POWER!'?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Um, no. I would never, in my life, say that.

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **is going to keep his Halloween costume just in case it comes in handy on a case ;)

_**October 31**__**st**__**, 1.56pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **In what situation is a Jack the Ripper costume EVER going to come in handy?

**Patrick Jane: **Easy, we could have a case about a guy who believes in ghosts, I dress up as Jack the Ripper and scare him into confessing! Ta da!

**Teresa Lisbon: **If that ever actually happens I think I might resign.

**Kimball Cho: **Would be pretty cool though, I wonder if I can re-use my costume.

**Patrick Jane: **With imagination Cho you can re-use any Halloween costume.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yeah Cho if you meet a Twilight fan you can dress up as a vampire and charm them into confessing!

**Patrick Jane: **Ohhh good one Lisbon!

**Teresa Lisbon: **I was being sarcastic you fool.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Alright then Genius of re-using Halloween costumes, what the hell can I re-use mines for?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Terrorising kids at birthday parties?

**Patrick Jane: **Another easy one Rigsby! If we ever have a case in which the murderer has a fear of clowns we can scare them into confessing!

**Madeline Hightower: **I'm pretty sure these aren't proper detective ways to catch bad guys.

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **Remember remember the 5th of November!

_**November 4**__**th**__**, 7.43pm.**_

_Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **Have you seen another firework and got over-excited again? :/

**Patrick Jane: **Yep! The guy along the road is setting them off! Come to my apartment and watch them with me ? ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Let me think about that, no. I'm at the office working on the paperwork that I have because of you!

**Patrick Jane: **I'll make up for it with my bonfire & fireworks display tomorrow!

**Teresa Lisbon: **I'm still sceptical about that, if someone has to go on fire make sure its you.

**Patrick Jane: **Okay Dokey.

**

* * *

**

**Grace Van Pelt: **is just back from a fab night at **Patrick Jane**'s apartment with a bonfire and fireworks!

_**November 5**__**th**__**, 10:23pm.**_

_Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**(Comments)**

**Wayne Rigsby: **It _was _a great night!

**Kimball Cho: **Apart from the part when Jane didn't put the firework in the ground right and set fire to his neighbours fence.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Yeah that German guy seemed pretty mad, but he was shouting in German so I didn't know what he was saying.

**Kimball Cho: **He was swearing at Jane in German.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Hey, why are Boss and Jane not online?

**Grace Van Pelt: **I don't know…wait, Boss didn't leave when we did, she said she was staying a little later.

**Wayne Rigsby: **That was an hour ago though, but they _were _getting pretty cosy by the bonfire.

**Grace Van Pelt: **You don't think…

**Kimball Cho: **Yeah, they're probably sleeping together.

**Madeline Hightower: **What is the meaning of this?

* * *

_**Private Inbox Message.**_

_Subject: Jisbon & Hightower._

_To: Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho._

_From: Grace Van Pelt._

**Grace Van Pelt: **Boys what do we do? We cant 'out' Boss and Jane to Hightower!

**Kimball Cho: **Its kind of obvious, she'd figure it out in a couple of days anyway.

**Wayne Rigsby: **That's not the point, she didn't tell Hightower on me and Grace, now its our turn to repay the favour.

**Kimball Cho: **I don't owe her any favours, have fun.

_[Kimball Cho has removed himself from this mailing list.]_

**Grace Van Pelt: **I say we just delete Hightower as a friend…

**Wayne Rigsby: **Alright it's a plan.

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **is in bed, with pancakes and tea, Mmm, the perfect morning.

_**November 6**__**th**__**, 9.14am.**_

**(Comments)**

**Madeline Hightower: **and Lisbon?

**Patrick Jane: **Oh she's here too, she told me not to put that in my status though :P

**Madeline Hightower: **So you admit that you're in a sexual relationship with Agent Lisbon?

**Patrick Jane: **No, I admit no such thing Ma'am.

**Madeline Hightower: **Lisbon wrote that, didn't she?

**Patrick Jane: **Yes, she did indeed.

**Madeline Hightower: **I want to see both of you in my office first thing Monday morning to discuss this.

**

* * *

**

"JANE! You just got me fired." Lisbon hissed with a glare at the man, he just grinned and held out a plate out pancakes to her, "Sorry?"

She took the plate and glared at him again, Jane chuckled, "You haven't lost your job don't worry, its not against the rules she's just going to tell us to behave and leave it at that, I promise."

Lisbons expression softened and she took a strawberry off the plate and popped it into her mouth, "Hmm, I guess you're forgiven then." She conceded, Jane grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips, he thought he had won, but Lisbon would have her revenge.

Her opportunity arose when Jane left the bed for a shower, with a mischievous grin Lisbon opened his laptop where his facebook page was still open.

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane: **Hey I'm Patrick Jane, I'm irritating and arrogant and cocky and sometimes I can really be a mean bad person, but I think everyone loves me because my head is super inflated, in fact brb I need to go inflate my head a little more!

_**November 6**__**th**__**, 9.45am.**_

_Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt like this._

**(Comments)**

**Kimball Cho: **Nice one Lisbon.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Fraped xD.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Revenge is sweet, eh Boss? :P

**Patrick Jane: **Indeed it is Grace!

**

* * *

**

**THE END OF PART 3!**

**I shall do a Christmas themed one in December, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	4. Christmas & New Year

**Cyberspace**

**Christmas & New Year**

**Patrick Jane: **Merry Christmas to all my friends at the CBI. Is everyone looking forward to the CBI Christmas party tonight? :D

_**December 18**__**th**__**, 4.03pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **Oh yeah, CBI party, can't wait, DYING with excitement.

**Patrick Jane: **Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.

**Grace Van Pelt: **I kinda like the CBI Christmas parties…

**Wayne Rigsby: **Yeah, they can be quite a laugh.

**Kimball Cho: **You only like it because you sneak off and make out in an abandoned office. I'm with Lisbon, CBI parties suck.

**Patrick Jane: **Maybe if I convince Lisbon to sneak into an abandoned office with me she'll enjoy it more ;)

**Kimball Cho: **No, she'll shoot you.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Note to self; remember and put gun in thigh holster underneath dress…

**Patrick Jane: **You wound me Lisbon.

* * *

**Teresa Lisbon: **Its official, I HATE the annual CBI Christmas party.

_**December 19**__**th**__**, 10.34am.**_

_Patrick Jane and Kimball Cho like this._

**(Comments)**

**Kimball Cho: **You looked like you were enjoying it when you were dancing with Jane.

**Teresa Lisbon: **I danced with him ONCE to get him to leave me alone.

**Patrick Jane: **Oh Lisbon you know we're officially known throughout the CBI as 'Jisbon.' You can openly admit your love for me on facebook now.

**Madeline Hightower: **Watch your step. I can still fire you.

**Patrick Jane: **But I'm a consultant Madeline so it isn't against the rules =]

**Madeline Hightower: **You two are still walking a thin line.

* * *

**Grace Van Pelt: **That awkward moment when **Teresa Lisbon **and **Patrick Jane** accidentally admit they are in fact in a relationship in front of uber boss Bertram…

_**December 19**__**th**__**, 10.02am.**_

_Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho, Tommy Lisbon, Sean Lisbon and David Lisbon like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon:** Remind me to never let Jane drink shots again.

**Wayne Rigsby: **So I'm guessing you're still pissed at Jane?

**Patrick Jane: **She made me sleep on the sofa and she didn't let me have pancakes for breakfast. :'(

**Grace Van Pelt: **To be fair you SHOULDN'T have said what you did. And you're lucky she only threw you out of the bedroom!

**Wayne Rigsby: **Yeah if I'd said what you said Grace would have kicked me out of the apartment and made me sleep in my car.

**Teresa Lisbon: **There would be no point attempting to do that with Jane because he would just pick the lock and get back into the apartment.

**Patrick Jane: **She knows me so well. Hey Teresa, you speaking to me yet?

**Teresa Lisbon: **No.

**Patrick Jane: **Does this mean I have to walk to work tomorrow?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yep.

* * *

**Patrick Jane: **is watching 'A Muppets Christmas Carol' with **Teresa Lisbon**! Apparently I'm over-excited…

_**December 23**__**rd**__**, 7.56pm.**_

_Grace Van Pelt likes this._

**(Comment)**

**Grace Van Pelt: **I'm watching it too!

**Patrick Jane: **I like the music =]

**Grace Van Pelt: **Me too!

**Red 'Rockstar' John: **Oh yeah, good music and Kermit the Frog, love him!

**Grace Van Pelt: **…

* * *

**Teresa Lisbon: **Putting up the Christmas tree with **Patrick Jane** is dangerous. I have too many scratches from pine needles to count! And then he proceeded to shake every single present under the tree…this could be a stressful Christmas.

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 8.34am.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Patrick Jane and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**(Comments)**

**Grace Van Pelt: **You didn't put the tree up until Christmas Eve? :o

**Patrick Jane: **Scrooge didn't want a tree at all! But I finally managed to convince her, even if it is slightly late…

**Wayne Rigsby: **We put the tree up 2 weeks ago :o

**Teresa Lisbon: **Separately of course since you are clearly NOT living together.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Of course =]

* * *

**Kimball Cho: **Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all have a good day.

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 10.53am.**_

_Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**Patrick Jane: **You too Cho =].

**Grace Van Pelt: **Yeah, you and Elise have a good day!

**Wayne Rigsby: **You too mate!

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **You and Elise have a great Christmas Cho!

* * *

**Patrick Jane: **Christmas 2010 will be one to remember because…the wonderful, beautiful, amazing **Teresa Lisbon **has agreed to be my wife!

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 11.03am.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho, Teresa Lisbon, Virgil Minnelli, Madeline Hightower, Mandy Bosco, Tommy Lisbon, Sean Lisbon, David Lisbon, Sophie Miller, Red 'Rockstar' John, Kristina Frye and Walter Mashburn like this._

**(Comments)**

**Grace Van Pelt: **CONGRATS!

**Wayne Rigsby: **Nice one Jane, congrats!

**Kimball Cho: **I'm not surprised you proposed, but I'm surprised she said yes. You must have brainwashed her. Congratulations.

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **I think he finally charmed me Cho, it only took 4 years

**Patrick Jane: **I knew you'd come around eventually! ;)

**Virgil Minnelli: **Congratulations Teresa, if he hurts you tell me and I'll shoot him.

**Madeline Hightower: **Congratulations, we'll talk about this when you come back from Christmas break.

**Mandy Bosco: **That's great, congrats!

**Tommy Lisbon: **Break my sisters heart and I'll break your neck. Dude you're stuck with her now, but thanks, we thought no one would ever take her!

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **Ha! Thanks for that Tommy!

**Sean Lisbon: **Finally! It took long enough for her to find someone good enough to stay with!

**David Lisbon: **At last! Little Tessie is getting married!

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **I'm older than you all David and thanks for showing your happiness Sean, ha!

**Tommy Lisbon: **Hey you know we're joking Tess, we're really happy for you.

**Sophie Miller: **Congratulations Patrick!

**Red 'Rockstar' John: **Woop woop! Another wife for me to kill, can't wait to paint her toenails with her blood! Now I have something to look forward too, yay!

**Patrick Jane: **I swear to God I will KILL you!

**Red 'Rockstar' John has had his account removed for issuing death threats.**

**Kristina Frye: **Patrick, I sense a stressful marriage with no love or happiness that will end in tears and pain.

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **Kristina, I sense a jealous b***h who wants my fiancée for her own.

**Patrick Jane: **And this is why I love you Teresa.

**Walter Mashburn: **Congratulations to you both, it had to happen eventually!

* * *

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **Happy New Year everyone! All the best for 2011! Xx

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 12.05am.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho and Virgil Minnelli like this._

**(Comment)**

**Grace Van Pelt: **Happy New Year!

**Wayne Rigsby: **And a happy new year to you too!

**Kimball Cho: **It's just another year, nothing exciting…

**Virgil Minnelli: **All the best for 2011, I'll see you at the wedding I presume?

**Patrick Jane: **Well…if Teresa gets her way then you will definitely be at the wedding…

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yeah, I actually wondered if you'd walk me down the aisle.

**Virgil Minnelli: **Really? Well of course, I'd be honoured too.

**Red 'As a Rose' John: **This is so sweet. I'll be at the wedding too. You just won't know I'm there. Mwahahaa.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Stop commenting on my statuses you creep.

**Patrick Jane: **I don't think he's the REAL Red John.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yeah, he wouldn't be stupid enough to use facebook because he would know it was traceable.

**Red 'As a Rose' John has deleted his account.**

**Patrick Jane: **Team Jisbon wins another victory.

**Teresa Lisbon: **PLEASE stop calling us Team Jisbon.

**Grace Van Pelt: **I like it.

**Wayne Rigsby: **It has a ring to it.

**Kimball Cho: **You are all weird.

* * *

**Wayne Rigsby: **Just had a great 'New Years' meal with the SCU team at the Jisbon household. **Teresa Lisbon** your cooking is amazing and **Patrick Jane **I kicked your butt at Monopoly.

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 6.46pm.**_

_Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **Thank you Wayne! It was a good day!

**Patrick Jane: **You only beat me because I had a mild concussion.

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **Stop being such a drama queen, you had a tiny bump on your head!

**Grace Van Pelt: **Yeah guys, thanks for such a lovely day and meal! And Jane, just admit that you suck at monopoly.

**Kimball Cho: **You do suck at monopoly Jane, you're not meant to buy EVERY house in the game, that's how you go bankrupt.

**Walter Mashburn: **Patrick and I like to indulge ourselves. We go for the most expensive things, the hardest things to get. That's why our taste in women is so similar, right Patrick?

**Patrick Jane: **Right, about that Walter. Please stop spamming my fiancées inbox with emails saying you want to take her to Paris, Rome, London, etc in your private jet. She's not interested.

**Walter Mashburn: **I'd like to hear that from her.

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **I'm not interested.

**Walter Mashburn: **Oh…right then, I guess I'll stop with the emails…

* * *

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **That awkward moment when **Patrick Jane **doesn't realise the glass patio door is closed and walks into it.

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 7.42pm.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho like this._

**(Comments)**

**Grace Van Pelt: **I felt a little bad for him…but it was funny!

**Kimball Cho: **lol.

**Wayne Rigsby: **The entertainment of the day! I haven't laughed that much in ages!

**Patrick Jane: **You are all so mean. SLEEP ON THE COUCH TERESA.

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **Uh…this is my apartment.

**Patrick Jane: **Oops.

* * *

**Teresa 'Jane' Lisbon: **I LOVE PATRICK JANE SO MUCH! I CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY HIM CAUSE HE'S MY PRINCE CHARMING AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A FAIRYTALE WEDDING WITH A PUMPKIN COACH AND A BIG PINK WEDDING DRESS LIKE KATIE PRICE. PATRICK IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND EVERYONE LOVES HIM CAUSE HE'S SO AWESOME!

_**January 2**__**nd**__**, 1.04am.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Patrick Jane, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho and Tommy Lisbon like this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **Aw Babe! I can't wait for our wedding either :P

**Wayne Rigsby: **I believe Lisbon has been fraped.

**Tommy Lisbon: **I would have to agree with you.

**Teresa Lisbon: **PATRICK JANE YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**Patrick Jane: **I love you too?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Grrrrr!

* * *

The end of part 4 ;D

The next part, will be based on the holidays…January 25th, Robert Burns day in Scotland where I am from!, Shrove Tuesday aka PANCAKE DAY! Which is also big here, in the states I'm not sure? I know they have it in Canada…And also, the big one…VALENTINES DAY!

See ya then ;D

Holly xxx


	5. Haggis, Pancakes & Love

**Cyberspace 5.**

**Haggis, Pancakes & Love**

_**A/N - Some proper Scottish holidays in here! Rabbie Burns day! In other words, the day that the famous Scottish poet Robert Burns was born, best known for one of his poems Tam O'Shanter about witches and graveyards and other spooky things.  
**_

_**Here is an extract from Tam O'Shanter, if you aren't Scottish this will probably look like a foreign language to you!**_

"_**Warlocks and witches in a dance: **_

_**Nae cotillon, brent new frae France, **_

_**But hornpipes, jigs, strathspeys, and reels, **_

_**Put life and mettle in their heels. **_

_**A winnock-bunker in the east, **_

_**There sat auld Nick, in shape o' beast; **_

_**A towzie tyke, black, grim, and large, **_

_**To gie them music was his charge:**_

_** He screw'd the pipes and gart them skirl, **_

_**Till roof and rafters a' did dirl. - Coffins stood round, like open presses, That shaw'd the Dead in their last dresses; **_

_**And (by some devilish cantraip sleight) Each in its cauld hand held a light. **_

_**By which heroic Tam was able To note upon the haly table,**_

_** A murderer's banes, in gibbet-airns; **_

_**Twa span-lang, wee, unchristened bairns"**_

_**Also in this instalment is pancake day, which is also a British thing I've been told and of course, the famous Valentines day!**_

_**Oh and also, these don't follow on from each other, they are all just individual stories so in this one Jane and Lisbon aren't engaged.**_

_**Misti Gold, the new character in this is a friend of Lisbons, to spice things up a little ! :D  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, it sucks to be me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Patrick Jane: **Mmm, haggis, neaps and tatties!

_**January 25**__**th**__**, 5.46pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Kimball Cho: **Sorry, what language are you speaking?

**Grace Van Pelt: **Cho! He's talking about Scottish food, don't be so insensitive!

**Red Radgie Boy John: **SCOTLAND YAAA BASSSS!

**Wayne Rigsby: **I strongly believe that Red John is Scottish.

**Red Radgie Boy John: **GLASGOW BORN AND BRED. GET IT UP YEEEEE.

**Patrick Jane: **What. The. Hell.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Stop eating haggis Jane, its gross.

**Grace Van Pelt: **I heard it was made out of a sheep's stomach, gross!

**Wayne Rigsby: **I thought it was an animal?

**Kimball Cho: **Rigsby, if something sounds stupid in your head do yourself a favour and stop typing.

**Wayne Rigsby: **I'm serious…

**

* * *

**

**Teresa Lisbon: **If **Patrick Jane** doesn't stop talking about haggis I think I might refer him to the shrink…

_**January 25**__**th**__**, 7.04pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **Lisbon, it is Robert Burns day in Scotland, respect him!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Why? I'm not Scottish and who the hell is Robert Burns?

**Patrick Jane: **OHMYGOD! You don't know who Rabbie Burns was? He was AMAZING.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Right, and he did what exactly?

**Patrick Jane: **He was a poet! Have you never heard the poem 'Tam O'Shanter'?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Can't say I have to be honest.

**Patrick Jane: **This is shocking, I thought they taught you this in school, tut tut. "When chapmen billies leave the street and drouthy neibors, neibors meet. As market days are wearing late an' folk begin to tak the gate."

**Teresa Lisbon: **Are you even speaking English anymore?

**Patrick Jane: **Never go to Scotland, you will offend SO many people.

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane **to **Teresa Lisbon: **As fair art thou, my bonie lass. So deep in luve am I and I will luve thee still, my dear. Till a' the seas gang dry.

_**January 25**__**th**__**, 8.37pm.**_

_Tommy Lisbon, Sean Lisbon, David Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt and Misti Gold like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **STOP WITH THE SCOTTISH POETRY!

**Misti Gold: **Give it up Tess! That's adorable! He just told you he loved ya! ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **You don't know this man Misti, that was not what he was doing.

**Patrick Jane: **Of course it was Teresa.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Oh my gosh Jane you're in love with me? I've waited all of my life to hear those words, I'm so happy! LOL JK, stop sending me Scottish poetry or I will shoot you.

_Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**Misti Gold: **If you don't want him, can I have him? ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Be my guest, take him back to LA with you please!

**Patrick Jane: **I'm truly wounded Lisbon.

So Misti, you live in La? ;)

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane** and **Misti Gold **are now friends.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Please take him to La, please.

**Patrick Jane: **I'm heartbroken Lisbon, truly, I am.

**

* * *

**

**Teresa Lisbon **went from being **single **to being **in a relationship.**

_**February 4**__**th**__**, 11.43pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Grace Van Pelt: **Ooh! Glad the date went well then Boss!

**Wayne Rigsby: **Grace told me about the date…hope you don't mind, nice one! :P

**Kimball Cho: **I knew it.

**Patrick Jane: **WHAT? WHO? WHEN? WHY? WHAT DATE? WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS?

_Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**Wayne Rigsby: **You're losing your touch man.

**Kimball Cho: **Must be the age…hitting the big 40 now.

**Patrick Jane: **I'm not old.

**Teresa Lisbon: **You do have quite a lot of wrinkles, maybe you should get botox :)

**Patrick Jane: **I DON'T HAVE WRINKLES.

**Red RudeBoi John: **Hmm, you are getting on a bit. I saw a grey hair the other day, when I was watching you, in the shower ;)

**Patrick Jane: **I'M NOT OLD AND YOU ARE A CREEP!

**Red RudeBoi John: **Perhaps. P.S - Remember to buy some soap on your way home, you used the last bar.

**Patrick Jane: **Fml. I'm moving.

**Teresa Lisbon: **To LA? :D

**Patrick Jane: **To your apartment! :)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Uh no, even attempt that and I will kick you out.

Of the country. :D

**

* * *

**

**Teresa Lisbon **is **in a relationship **with **Walter Mashburn**

_**February 5**__**th**__**, 1.06am.**_

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **Oh my God.

**Walter Mashburn: **Yep, she said yes.

**Patrick Jane: **I thought you were in Europe?

**Walter Mashburn: **I got back yesterday, and I went out with Teresa. It was fun ;)

**Grace Van Pelt: **Nice! Live it up Boss :P

**Walter Mashburn: **I like this friend of yours Teresa, yes, I am awesome, want my autograph? :D

**Grace Van Pelt: **Not particularly…

**Teresa Lisbon: **Stop harassing my friends please. :)

**Misti Gold: **OHMIGOSH! YOU ARE DATING A BILLIONARE! Woop Tess, you've got taste, he's HOT too! ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Now now Misti, don't get TOO excited!

**Walter Mashburn: **Feel free to get as excited as you want :P

**Sean Lisbon: **Marry him and then divorce him. You'll get loaded.

_Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho, Tommy Lisbon, Wayne Rigsby and David Lisbon like this._

**Teresa Lisbon: **Guys, BEHAVE.

**

* * *

**

**Patrick Jane **to **Misti Gold: **Hey Misti :) When will you next be in the lovely city of Sacramento? xx

_**February 6**__**th**__**, 2.09pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Misti Gold: **Next week for a business deal. Wanna meet up again? :)

**Patrick Jane: **Yep, last time was fun.

**Misti Gold: **VERY fun! ;)

_Patrick Jane likes this._

**

* * *

**

**Walter Mashburn **to **Teresa Lisbon: **Hey Babe, I'll pick you up from the office at 8 tonight, on the roof :P.

_**February 6**__**th**__**, 3.26pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **The roof?

**Walter Mashburn: **Yep, I have a surprise for you in Nevada.

**Teresa Lisbon: **You're taking me to our date by jet?

**Walter Mashburn: **Yes, yes I am.

**Patrick Jane: **Oh no, Lisbon you can't go on a date tonight!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Uh yes I can.

**Patrick Jane: **Uh no you can't.

**Teresa Lisbon: **What the hell are you talking about Jane?

**Patrick Jane: **Its shrove Tuesday!

**Teresa Lisbon: **What is it with you and all these holidays that no one else has heard of?

**Patrick Jane: **Shrove Tuesday is pancake day! The team are all going out for pancakes after work today.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Oh of course, I'd forgotten. Dammit.

**Walter Mashburn: **Oh, I'll just come along with you guys! :D

**Teresa Lisbon: **Oh okay! :)

* * *

**Patrick Jane **to **Misti Gold: **Hello there Misti :D. If you had plans for tonight cancel them, I've arranged for a jet to pick you up at your work in about 10 minutes to bring you to Sacramento so you can come out for pancakes with myself, my team, Teresa and her horrible irritating billionaire boyfriend tonight!

_**February 6**__**th**__**, 3.45pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Misti Gold: **Wow I can't wait! Thanks Patrick! :D

**Teresa Lisbon: **Oh my God Jane, you are pathetic. But Misti, it will be good to see you!

**Misti Gold: **Why is he pathetic? :o

**Teresa Lisbon: **He just is.

**Patrick Jane: **No she's just jealous Misti :)

* * *

**Grace Van Pelt: **Well **Misti Gold **is lovely but that was the WORST pancake dinner ever! **Teresa Lisbon **punched **Patrick Jane **and broke his nose and then **Walter Mashburn **hit him and got arrested for assault leaving Lisbon to have to go see Jane in the hospital and bail Mashburn out of jail! Deary me, next year I think I'll have my pancakes in my house.

_**February 6**__**th**__**, 11.35pm.**_

_Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho, Teresa Lisbon, Walter Mashburn, Misti Gold and Tommy Lisbon like this._

**(Comments)**

**Tommy Lisbon: **Go sis! He's been asking for that for years!

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho, Teresa Lisbon and Walter Mashburn like this._

**Teresa Lisbon: **He was certainly asking for it this time!

**Misti Gold: **Yes, he definitely was!

**Tommy Lisbon: **What did he say this time?

**Misti Gold: **He stood on the table and told the whole restaurant that Tess was in love with him but in denial and the paparazzi following Walter caught it and its all over the internet now!

**Teresa Lisbon: **And it will be in every newspaper and magazine in California tomorrow!

**Tommy Lisbon: **That guy is SUCH an ass!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Tell me about it.

**Walter Mashburn: **Felt good finally being able to hit him though :P

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

**Teresa Lisbon: **I strongly agree! :D

* * *

**Teresa Lisbon: **Some people annoy me so much!

_**February 10**__**th**__**, 12.53pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **I haven't spoken to you all morning…

**Teresa Lisbon: **For once it isn't you Jane.

**Patrick Jane: **Ah, Walter then? :P

**Teresa Lisbon: **No! That is PERSONAL anyway!

**Walter Mashburn: **Some women who can't take a joke annoy me.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Seriously, on facebook?

**Walter Mashburn: **Why not?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Lets talk in person.

* * *

**Teresa Lisbon **went from being **in a relationship **to being **single.**

_Patrick Jane likes this._

**Patrick Jane: **Good! I told you he was a jerk!

**Grace Van Pelt: **Jane!

**Teresa Lisbon: **No its true, he was a jerk.

**Red 'RiverRafting' John: **So, you are a free Agent now Lisbon? ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Why are you such a sick, sadistic creep? You're CLEARLY not the real Red John and if you are then I severely over-estimated your intelligence.

**Red 'RiverRafting' John has made his profile private.**

* * *

**Patrick Jane: **IS SO EXCITED FOR TONIGHT!

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 7.08am.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **Wow, you're up early.

**Patrick Jane: **Couldn't sleep for excitement! ;)

**Wayne Rigsby: **Why are you excited?

**Patrick Jane: **I'm taking Lisbon out on a date tonight! :P

**Wayne Rigsby: **Really?

**Kimball Cho: **What blackmail has he got on you?

**Teresa Lisbon: **None actually, but its just as friends :)

**Kimball Cho: **With benefits.

_Patrick Jane likes this._

**Teresa Lisbon: **Why did you like that Jane?

**Patrick Jane: **;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **God, what have I gotten myself into?

_Misti Gold and Grace Van Pelt like this._

_

* * *

_

**Teresa Lisbon: **For the first time in many many years I enjoyed Valentines day! :D

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 11.23pm.**_

_Misti Gold, Patrick Jane, Grace Van Pelt and Tommy Lisbon like this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **I enjoyed it too :P

**Misti Gold: **Aw! What did you guys do?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Oh, nothing much.

**Patrick Jane: **She's embarrassed because she doesn't want people to think she likes romantic stuff :). I picked her up and we went and had a romantic meal in a fancy restaurant and then we went for a walk in the park and I gave her a rose and she kissed me :D

**Teresa Lisbon: **Jane, that's not what happened.

**Patrick Jane: **That's how it happened in my head.

_Misti Gold, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho like this._

**Teresa Lisbon: **The dinner and walk in the park bit, that's all true. However he did give me a rose, and I said that was the cheesiest thing I'd ever seen and laughed at him which knocked his ego so he sulked for the rest of the night :)

**Patrick Jane: **But then I walked you home.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yes you did.

**Patrick Jane: **And came into your house with you ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Uh, no you didn't because that would be AGAINST THE RULES, remember Jane?

**Patrick Jane: **Meh, screw the rules. I'm in your bed.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Oh dear.

**Misti Gold: **OHMYGOD! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!

**Patrick Jane: **She did :P

**Teresa Lisbon: **I'm going to kill you.

**Patrick Jane: **No you aren't. You love me too much ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **I'm serious. This pillow would work…

**Patrick Jane: **Uh-Oh…

* * *

**Patrick Jane **to **Teresa Lisbon: **Happy Valentines Day :D

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 11.46pm.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **You too :)

**Patrick Jane: **Goodnight :D

**Teresa Lisbon: **Night! :D

**Kimball Cho: **CLICHÉ.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Get laid.

**Kimball Cho: **Go have sex with Van Pelt.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Too late.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Hey, its Grace. Wayne's right, you need laid.

**Misti Gold: **SO Kimball, I hear you are a muscle man! :P

**Kimball Cho: **So what if I am?

**Misti Gold: **I like muscles.

**Kimball Cho: **I like books.

**Misti Gold: **OHMYGOD me too! Have you read the new Twilight?

**Kimball Cho: **Twilight is for fat, lonely, masturbating whores.

**Misti Gold: **Oh…what about the new Harry Potter?

**Kimball Cho: **Please stop speaking to me.

**Misti Gold: **Okay :(

**Wayne Rigsby: **LOL.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Wayne! That's horrible! Don't worry about him Misti, he isn't very sociable.

**Wayne Rigsby: **And he's gay.

**Kimball Cho: **Go die.

**Wayne Rigsby: **It's a touchy subject for him, his love for men and bumming.

**Misti Gold: **Oh Gosh, sorry! I had no idea!

**Kimball Cho: **I hate you both.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Why don't you call a male prostitute? That will cheer you up! :D

**Kimball Cho: **GTFO.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Job done, feel better now Misti?

**Misti Gold: **Much! Thanks!

**Wayne Rigsby: **No probs, anything I can do to help :)

_Grace Van Pelt likes this._

**

* * *

**

_**HEHEHEHE!**_

_**A/N - So what did you think? I love this one personally!**_

_**Next time will be Easter, Mothers Day & April Fools day!**_

_**Thanks for reading! xxx**_


	6. Saints, Samaritans & Sacrifices

**Cyberspace**

**Saints, Samaritans & Sacrifices **

_**A/N - Okay so I've been busy and kind of neglected this story. For that reason this is the March chapter and there will also be an April one going up at the same time!**_

_**Now March doesn't have much holidays so most of the ones I'm doing are biblical holidays rather than public holidays : Saint Patrick's day, Good Samaritan Day & Lent (which was the 9**__**th**__** of March - 23**__**rd**__** of April this year, I gave up chocolate!)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of it!**_

* * *

**Patrick Jane: **It's me day! Everyone celebrate the awesomeness of knowing me! :D

_**March 17**__**th**__**, 6.53am.**_

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **You forget Jane that it is SAINT Patrick's day, and you most definitely are NOT a saint =)

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho like this._

**Patrick Jane: **Wow Lisbon, that really hurt. I'm the most saintly person you know, don't you know why the girls call me Adonis?

**Kimball Cho: **Adonis wasn't a saint, he was a Greek God.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Take that Jackass.

**Grace Van Pelt: **He was the Greek God of desire actually.

**Patrick Jane: **Now that's more like it Grace ;)

**Craig O'Laughlin: **Patrick, do you remember that conversation we had?

**Patrick Jane: **The conversation where you told me to stop flirting with Grace on face book or you would personally make sure I disappeared silently to a place no-one would ever find me? Of course I remember that conversation, I also remembered that I did no such thing as agreeing to your terms =)

**Teresa Lisbon: ***face palm*

* * *

**Teresa Lisbon: **That awkward moment when **Patrick Jane** thinks he's the patron saint of Ireland…

_**March 17**__**th**__**, 3.06pm.**_

_Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, Madeline Hightower, Craig O'Laughlin and Misti Gold like this. _

**(Comments)**

**Grace Van Pelt: **That was hilarious!

**Craig O'Laughlin: **I can't believe he actually fell for it!

**Wayne Rigsby: **I know, "Jane did you know that you're actually Irish? Look its in the database right here, you're adopted, these are your real parents."

**Kimball Cho: **It was his girly squeal of "OHMYGOSH REALLY?" that made it so epic.

**Wayne Rigsby: **Boss, you are a legend.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Haha it was pretty hilarious!

**Patrick Jane: **So it WAS your idea! Payback is a bitch Lisbon.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Patrick Jane: **An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Stop revenging quoting each other!

* * *

**Patrick Jane: **Today is a day for good deeds! I think I'll start by bringing in doughnuts to make my wonderful friend's happy! :D

_**March 13**__**th**__**, 8.06am.**_

_Teresa Lisbon, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho and Misti Gold like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **I have no idea why your going to be doing good deeds today but I have a really great one for you! Don't creepily watch me doing my paperwork!

**Kate Beckett: **Wow Teresa I'm so glad it's not just me that happens too!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Kate! I didn't realise you knew Jane! And I know right, it's so creepy!

**Kate Beckett: **He's a friend of Castles, we met at a couple of book parties, but yeah it really is, Castle does it all the time!

**Rick Castle: **It's not creepy! Your cute when your doing paperwork.

**Patrick Jane: **I don't watch you Lisbon, I observe you.

**Teresa Lisbon: **It's still creepy!

**Wayne Rigsby: **Doughnuts! Woo!

**Kimball Cho: **Pig.

**Grace Van Pelt: **That's nice of you Jane! :D

**Patrick Jane: **I know, because I'm just such a nice person, its what I do.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Hah! Good one!

* * *

**Kimball Cho: **Apparently it's Good Samaritans day which means **Patrick Jane **is acting more crazy than usual, I really hate this job.

_**March 13**__**th**__**, 4.27pm.**_

_Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt like this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **What is it with all these holidays he comes up with? I think he makes them up.

**Patrick Jane: **No Lisbon, you just don't know of any holidays other than Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year!

**Teresa Lisbon: **I know about Presidents Day and Easter!

**Patrick Jane: **Well you should become more multi-cultural!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Right, so what culture is 'Good Samaritans Day' then?

**Patrick Jane: **Jewish =)

**Teresa Lisbon: **It's not even a day!

**Patrick Jane: **But you will find that it actually is. In the Bible there is a parable (which is a story with a meaning) about a good Samaritan.

**Teresa Lisbon: **Yes Jane, I'm Christian, I went to Sunday school, I know what a freaking parable is! And I also know the story of the good Samaritan but its not an actual day, you just made it up.

**Patrick Jane: **It's seriously a day, everyone is meant to do good deeds to honour the good Samaritan, well only Jewish people but it's fun! :D

**Kimball Cho: **This is why I rarely post statuses, you two just fight on them and fill my inbox up with notifications…

* * *

**Teresa Lisbon: **My 'good deed' for today was kicking Jane out of the CBI HQ, that as a good deed for everyone in the building! :D

_**March 13**__**th**__**, 7.46pm.**_

_Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby like this._

**(Comments)**

**Patrick Jane: **It was such a sad lonely day, without work and my friends who I only wanted to please, why would you do such a thing to me Lisbon?

**Kristina Frye: **You weren't alone ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **YOU WENT TO FRYES? ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?

**Patrick Jane: **Wow Lisbon, you can swear :o. Yes, I went to Kristina's, so?

**Teresa Lisbon: **I can't believe you.

**Grace Van Pelt: **Well you were the one who kicked him out Boss…

**Patrick Jane: **Thank you Grace, exactly! What's the big deal Lisbon?

**Teresa Lisbon: **Are you still with her?

**Patrick Jane: **No…I'm at home, what is going on?

**Kimball Cho: **You're an idiot, she's jealous.

**Patrick Jane: **Uh, why?

**Wayne Rigsby: **Cause you slept with that 'psychic' bitch?

**Kristina Frye: **Asshole…

**Patrick Jane: **Wow, eww! No I didn't sleep with her, God no!

**Kristina Frye has removed Patrick Jane as a facebook friend**

**Teresa Lisbon: **Whatever, I don't care.

**Patrick Jane: **Aw Lisbon you were jealous!

**Teresa Lisbon: **No, I so wasn't =)

**Patrick Jane: **Is this your revenge for the incident with the coffee that I may or may not have accidentally spilled down your white shirt…

**Teresa Lisbon: **Maybe it is, maybe it isn't =)

**Patrick Jane: **Ohh you're good.

**Teresa Lisbon: **;)

* * *

**Patrick Jane: **What should I give up for Lent this year…

_**March 8**__**th**__**, 10.38pm.**_

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

**(Comments)**

**Teresa Lisbon: **I didn't know you did lent, give up work…A month of no Jane, wow I think I'm in paradise…

**Patrick Jane: **Thanks for that Lisbon, and no, just to annoy you I don't think I will =) Your meant to give up something you really love…Hm, well giving up you isn't an option ;)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Ugh shut up Jane!

**Patrick Jane: **What? I'm just telling the entire facebook universe of our undying love, our passionate fling, our glorious moment…

**Teresa Lisbon: **…

**Patrick Jane: **Oops, I wasn't meant to tell anyone I slept with you was I?

**Teresa Lisbon: **JANE!

**Grace Van Pelt: **OMG YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?

**Wayne Rigsby: **Grace, I believe you owe me $20!

**Kimball Cho: **Well it was obvious that it was going to happen eventually.

**Patrick Jane: **You guys betted on us? Awesome!

**Teresa Lisbon: **Jane shut up! I cant believe you guys betted on us D:

**Virgil Minnelli: **Sorry in advance Teresa. Collectively I believe you three Agents owe me $100? A check will do thanks =)

**Teresa Lisbon: **Really? Who ISN'T betting on us?

**Madeline Hightower: **I wasn't, but I am now. I bet you are going to come to my office and deal with me, Bertram and Larouche about this first thing tomorrow!

**Patrick Jane: **Ohh! Larouche will be there Lisbon, isn't that exciting?

**Teresa Lisbon: **I actually hate you, like I despise you so much, I swear to God, I do!

**Patrick Jane: **Now now Lisbon we're not getting married, save the 'I do' for then :P

**Teresa Lisbon: **Patrick Jane you are insufferable!

**Patrick Jane: **Oh I know what I'm going to give up for lent! I'll give up annoying you Lisbon because that's something I enjoy!

**Teresa Lisbon: **This could be the most peaceful month, ever… :D

**THE END, of March.**

**April is next! :D**


End file.
